X-MEN VS X-MAN CHAPTER 1
by theicon22
Summary: this is the story of Darrell frank and his younger sister Amandla frank and how they join the X-MEN its wired even for a mutant there will be action romance drama mystery fantasy and betrayal i DO NOT NOT OWN ANY BODY FROM THE MARVEL WORLD BUT MY OWN PEOPLE THANKS AND TELL ME HOW I DID ps this is my first story
1. Chapter 1

X-MEN VS X-MAN CHAPTER 1 OUT OF NO WHERE this is my first story so wish me luck ok p.s i do not own no character in the marvel world only the ones i made up this story is about a mutant and his sister name darrell frank a.k.a X-MAN and his sister X-GIRL and how they came to live in the X MANSION there will be drama romance action and betrayal

Aww what a lovely day Scott thought to him self and what a lovely day it is Jean said right behind him Scott huh really bar Jean said sorry somethings my mind has a mind of its on (hehehe) Scott then says i think we should get the kids eat some breakfast then go to the danger room Jean said maybe we should do training first remember how you know blindfold threw up every where Scott says oh ok we can do that as they walk out scott says we still getting that smell out of there yuck : the story skip on to a alley where a teenage about 16 and a young girl about 12 come on we don't have all day Darrell says Amandla my feet hurt we been walking forever Darrell says and we will be walking forever more if you don't speed it wait as he stop what he was saying we here now hold still and watch how yo big bro do this the story then go by t the X MANSION ok ok students storms says its time to get up Hisako says am here Lunra says yeah me to good morning storm says good morning storm Hisako says yeah what she says Lunra said as she walks off hey Hisako Ruth said whats up with the most beautiful girl in the world today Hisako says non thing but getting stronger as they walk to the danger room the student see Jean and Scott how are you all doing this morning where is gloom and spike Hisako knows but didn't say non thing Jean says thats very good Armor not selling out a comrade but not that good that went to cheese kingdom Scott says those two and where is X-23 we need her here Hellion said Jean say maybe you should go get her snice you be wondering where she at mr..smart guy Hellion says aw man why me as he walks off am going to get them Jean said as she left Scott said hurry up back next we back at the scene with Darrell and Amandla as he walk on the side of cheese kingdom and says ok time to put the master plan in motion as Gloom and spike take there orders hey man did you see the game last night Gloom says no man Spike am not in to all that but wait do you feel that naw never mine jean soon get there but she stop and look to right as if she saw someone she go over there and see non thing but the garbage as she goes back an illusion it was because there was darrell looking right at her but as Gloom and Spike see Jean they try to hide HEY you two oh no Spike says were busted but then as jean came closer to them there surrounding started to change and Jean started to feel dizzy JEAN! they both call out as they hold her they look up to see the avengers Hulk coming right for them HULK! smash as he came at them Whoa the the the hulk Gloom said Spike tried to throw his spikes at he but prove non thing Gloom throw she green fire at him but both moves went right threw him WHAT THE Jean said as Spike drop the food and said we have to get back to the mansion Darrell watch them with amaze saying there just like me as he pick up the food and walk off thinking saying to him self i have a plan as the scene turn back t normal Jean start to feel better awwww what happen i could have swore the Hulk was here yeah me to Spike and Gloom said lets go now Jean order as they got in the car what happen bro Amandla said did you get it yep and more Darrell said huh Amandla thought were going with them and where is that Amadla said where ever their going as they walk off a man on a motorcycle ride pass and look at them as he goes the way Jean in the other went saying to himself ammm bacckkk

so tell me how did i do for chapter on and side note: Darrell frank is a name i got from my real name please tell me your thoughts


	2. Chapter 2

OK am back with chapter 2 thanks for the views and I DO NOT WON NO ONE FROM THE MARVEL WORLD BUT MY OWN THANK YOU AND ENJOY

As we last left off Jean,Gloom and Spike was attacked by the Hulk but it seems to be just illusion and Darrell and Amandla got away but Darrell had some type of plan up his sleeves and who was the mystery man riding into town saying am back lets found out

Cheese cakes gotta love em' -Darrell said but now its time to found out who was those people Amandla did you happen to see what i saw (Amandla)yeah i did that one dude throw some type of sticks or something out his body at the fake hulk then that other boy didn't have a head it was green fire Darrell is they like us you know under rated heroes (Darrell) I can't really say I doubt it but wait that girl she didn't do any thing she must be a human or some thing (Amandla) yeah but she came by the alley and clearly she wasn't throwing any thing away so yeah (Darrell) yeah i guess but like i said they can't be to far lets follow them (Amandla) Do we have to why (Darrell) Because I said so thats why now lets go (Amandla) aww man we just ate to /as they walk off a man was watching them leave from on top of a building (Mystery-Man)In time my dear boy in time the mystery boy said to him self.../Back at the X-Mansion-in the danger room

(Scott) Ok lets keep it moving training will began soon we just missing 4 more mutants students (Hellion) Yeah why do we need to wait again (Armor) You know Hellion you don't have to be a jerk every second of the day no wonder you un liked (Hellion) Un liked thats X-23 role (Northstar) YOU know what i think Hellion (Hellion) who cares what you think Northstar (Northstar) I think you still like her (Hellion) What did you just say -as he walked towards Northstar (Scott) HEY! cut it out you two (Jean) Were back (SCOTT) How it go wait hold on what happen your hurt are you ok -he says as he and the students rush over (Spike) YOU not gonna believe this man we was attacked by the Hulk (Scott) the hulk hold on what (Gloom) yeah its true but then just vanish like he was never there (Scott) tell me what happen from the beginning (Jean) theres not really much to say I can't really say what had happen -as she try to get up- (Scott) Jean hold still your still weak (Jean) No am ok its just wow it was like i was a kid again (Armor) What do you mean by that a kid again (Jean)I can't really tell like I said be for -Professor X walks in- (Professor X) sounds to me like you was attacked (Scott) Attacked by who (Professor X) No wait more like robbed (Spike) Robbed by who we wasn't robbed (Gloom) Yeah Professor X but still that was crazy the Hulk btw is a lot bigger in person (Professor X) you went to get your selfs a cheese cake right and when you left out you was attacked by the hulk but more importantly you was not attacked by the hulk it seems your mind was playing tricks on you on (Scott) Somebody else is wait till i feel who ever it is (Spike) Oh man i knew we for got some thing five dollars gone just like that (Bobby) Well look at it this way you still got your heads on your shoulders / the scene then goes out side the X-Mansion/ (X-23) AAAAWWWWWWWW why must they hate me why must they look at me like am a monster then that Hellion i will rip his head off AAWWWWWW -as she slice n dice every thing in her way- (X-23) Why me damn why no body like me (Armor) To be honest a lot of people like you (X-23) What you just here to mess with my head (Armor) Really am not playing around Hellion you two broke up he taking it the hard way so he say bad things about you (X-23) Really do you think so (Armor) Yeah its what boys do act all high and mighty but truth be told they hurting in the in side -Both start to laugh a little just then X-23 notice the mystery man ride up to the gate no way she says as she runs to the gate Armor soon follows- (X-23) HEY what took you so long (Logan) You know me I had a lot to do (X-23) Well its good you back (Logan) Well well well who would have thought you'll miss me (X-23) smiles and as shut up /on the other side off the X-Mansion Darrell and Amandla our trying to get in as Hellion and the others take a break heading in they way / (Amandla) Whoa this place HUGE*** (Darrell) Yeah well keep it down what part of spying didn't you get (Amandla)Oh sorry

Hellion and the others are now out side goofing off why Professor X went to where cerebro and storm is

(Kitty) Ok like i said Wing your cheating (Wing) Yeah right like your not (Hellion) Yeah come on lets just use our powers that way playing tag would be funner (Bobby)Yeah then I will be able to build my fort in the pool again (Amandla) Big brother our you seeing this they our just like us and look that go them two boys from the cheese place (Darrell) yeah i see wait i've heard of this place I think this is that mutant place wait whats it's call again -Logan X-23 and Armor walks up behind them and Logan says it's call THE CHARLES XAVIER SCHOOL FOR THE GIFTED then X-23 says A.K.A THE X-MANSION the scene then go to Professor X and storm (Storm) Our you sure they our the ones professor (Professor X) Yes i am i believe he fit what we our looking for and he seem to have a girl with him as well (Storm) Well where are they -Scott and Jean walks up to Storm and X - (Scott) Where are who (Professor) Well they our here (Jean) Wait whats going on who's here (Professor X) Your little friend at the cheese kingdom and it seems Logan is back to (jean) Logan back and theres some body else he (Professor X) well lets go say hello to our new students -back to out side- (Armor) So do you to have a name (X-23) It don't matter there trash (Logan) hold on kid hey who are you two (Amandla) on know where they fined us -as she hides behind her brother- (Darrell) Well first off you don't need to know second off you can try and third off like i said you don't need to know -Hellion and the others walk over to where Wolverine and the girls where to see Darrell and Amandla- (Hellion) Who's the loser (Darrell) yo worse night mare if you say that again (Amandla) Bro lets get out of here am scared (Kitty) Theres nun thing to be worried about where all friends here (Darrell) Yeah i heard that one be for NOW TAKE BACK -his eyes begin to turn black and every one start to seem- AAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW (Logan) HEY WHAT DID YOU DO - as he runs towards Wolverine just then Saber tooth jumps at him (Saber) Time to die (Logan) Yeah for you bud (Scott) whats going on why is Logan fighting his self and why is the kids screaming (Jean) Hey i think that boy is doing this (Storm)

Allow me (ProfessorX) no wait (Scott) theres no time we have to stop them as he runs towards Darrell (Amandla) look out -just then Cyclops start to scream JEAN AS HE STANDS OVER HER DEAD BODY- (Jean) Scott scott am ok look am right here (Storm) What in the world did they come to fight (Professor X) No they didn't the girl is to scared and the boy trying to protect her - PROFESSOR X BEGIN TO TALK TO DARRELL MIND TO MIND ITS OK DARRELL WE WILL NOT HURT YOU WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS SEE Darrell begins to come down but faints as Amandla rush to his side thing they are down for and the students Scott and Logan go back to normal as -PROFESSOR X STORM AND JEAN CHECKS ON EVERY ONE SOON THEY GO OVER TO DARRELL AS AMANDLA TRY TO DRAG HIM AWAY BUT IS STOP (AMANDLA) PLEASE DON'T HURT US WE WERE ONLY WATCHING (PROFESSOR) SMILES WE ARE HERE TO HELP THAT IS ALL PLEASE LOGAN SCOTT TAKE DARRELL HERE TO LAY DOWN FOR A WHILE AS THE SNECE FADES AWAY THE MAN ON TOP OF THE BUILDING SHOWING HIM SELF TO BE MAGNETO SAYING TO HIM SELF CAREFUL OLD FRIEND I SAW HIM FIRST

SO TELL HOW DID YOU LIKE CHAPTER 2


End file.
